


Кровь и честь

by Du_Rock



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Du_Rock/pseuds/Du_Rock
Summary: For Russian xmen-kink fest 2011 Т01-10. Эрик. Мастурбация с использованием дара и металлических предметов. Не ниже R!





	Кровь и честь

Эрик Леншерр лежит на продавленном топчане в номере единственного отеля города и пытается вознаградить себя за отлично проделанную работу. Здесь не знают, что такое вентилятор, здесь мартини заменяет дешевый пульке, а о более утонченных забавах позаботится горластая проститутка под окном. Только свистни.

Здесь недостаточно близко от виллы Гессель, чтобы появление гринго связали с тройным убийством уважаемых граждан, и чертовски далеко от центра цивилизации. В номере стул, стол и окно, завешенное марлей, годами ожидающей свежего ветра. 

Слишком жарко, чтобы забыться и недостаточно душно, чтобы забыть о прошлом.

Эрик усилием воли отправляет в разбитую постояльцами дверь нож с надписью "Кровь и честь". Кровь и жизнь отнимает он у людей, которые раньше отняли у него честь и семью. Пятипфеннинговая монета лежит в кармане - ее время еще не пришло. В тренировках и поисках Шмидта прошли годы и теперь, наконец, Леншерр близок к цели.

И все же маленькие слабости ему не чужды. Каждую победу, каждого убитого нациста празднует Эрик, отпуская на волю желания. Вознаграждая себя за отличную работу. Так учили в МОССАДе, так проще разрешить себе убивать. Теперь агент Лешнерр в свободном поиске - в Латинской Америке - и каждый месяц он докладывает о новой победе. Хотя главный враг ускользает.

Эрик ловит нож и проводит ладонью над лезвием. "Кровь и честь"! В жопу кровь и честь. Сталь привычно и послушно округляет форму до стержня с шаром на конце. Леншерр вздыхает - мальчика здесь не найти, остается удовлетворить себя самому и ждать приезда в Майами. Там будут и красные фонари, и ребята на час. Он распускает ремень и стягивает штаны. Ладонь ложится на член привычным жестом. Когда-нибудь потом... рука плавно движется - он встретит парня, который согласится проделать все не за деньги. И не в поисках власти - Эрик морщится, когда лицо Шмидта всплывает в памяти. Нет, это будет приятный блондинчик или, еще лучше - пальцы сжимают восставшую плоть - хорошенький шатен с теплыми, чуть припухлыми губами... Который не будет знать ужасов и открыто предложит себя - ритм все чаще - и выгнется всем телом, и что за беда, если он будет слишком много болтать, когда рот всегда можно заткнуть членом? В нем будет чуть больше, чем нужно, веса - свидетельство мирной жизни, и слишком ясные глаза, и зад, мимо которого даже в бою нельзя пройти спокойно, и горячий темперамент, и, может быть, Эрик позволит ему потом - сталь медленно вторгается туда, где по воле Леншерра никто еще не бывал - немного вольности. Потом, когда будет ясно, что они принадлежат друг другу настолько, чтобы никогда не выдать секретов. Рука замедляет движения, а сталь наоборот, послушная воле, выходит и вторгается чаще и глубже, заполняя, вытесняя воспоминания, дотягиваясь... Пока не добирается до главной точки, а левая рука движется в бешеном темпе, пытаясь успеть, захватить, не отпускать видение... и все сливается в одном ослепительно ярком желании обладать этим чудом, здесь и сейчас, немедленно, так полно, насколько возможно.

Рукоять бывшего ножа летит в одну сторону, грязная простыня - в другую и Эрик засыпает. 

Завтра он отправится в Майами.


End file.
